swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Old Timeline
Below is timeline of events as they have occurred for our characters. =Timeline of Galactic History= The Old Republic Era (Prehistory - 1032 BBY) * 1032 BBY ** The Old Republic ** The Sith are defeated by the Jedi and are driven into hiding. ** Darth Bane establishes the Rule of Two. The Galactic Republic Era (1032 BBY - 21 BBY) * 1032 BBY ** Several solar systems unite and found the Galactic Republic. 32 BBY Episode I: A Phantom Menace * Invasion and capture of Naboo. * Battle of Naboo. Queen Padmé Amidala returns to Naboo and forms an alliance between the Naboo and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is cut in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi but survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. * Senator Sheev Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. * The Jedi High Council promotes Obi-Wan Kenobi to the rank of Jedi Knight and permits him to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. The Clone Wars (22-19 BBY) 22 BBY Episode II: Attack of the Clones * The Clone Wars begin with the Battle of Geonosis. Jango Fett kills Coleman Trebor. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and many Jedi are killed in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala from execution. * Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala are secretly wed on Naboo. The Galactic Empire (19 BBY - 0 BBY) The Rebellion (0 BBY to 4 ABY) 0.5 ABY Blaine Hansom and Bota Zi Join the Rebellion * Blaine Hansom and Bota Zi meet and undertake their first mission together for the Rebel Alliance to scout Dathomir. This mission was a failure. * Blaine and Bota meet a rebel contact named Dala Hirk at Gulrag's Bar on Ord Mantell, who instructs them that the Empire has discovered an old Mandalorian Outpost on a nearby world, which contains powerful technology. Unfortunately, Boba Fett steals the information for himself but saves Bota Zi from near certain death after a speeder chase gone wrong. * The Rebellion, looking for an outpost or a permanent base, send Blaine Hansom, Bota Zi, and Wedge Antilles to scout a planet named Ecycled. En route, they intecept a Victory-class star destroyer and a squadron of TIE Fighters. Eventually, they reach the planet and find it’s been occupied by Barabel pirates who are constantly under siege by the semi-native Kell Dragons, and deem it too hostile to establish a new base there. (2 ABY) Aboard The FarStar * Blaine Hansom and Bota Zi join the crew of The FarStar. ''Bota leads a group of commandos called the X and Blaine joins the X-Wing complement. (3 ABY) ''The FarStar is destroyed. Blaine Hansom and Bota Zi are assigned to Hoth. The Battle of Hoth * Blaine and Bota help aid in the rebellion's side in the battle of Hoth. 4 ABY The Battle of Endor * The Battle of Bakura The New Republic (4 ABY - Now) 4 ABY * The liberation of Caladon 5 ABY The Liberation of Kashyyyk * The New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild is established. ** Bota Zi appointed the Guildmaster, working with Zuckuss and 4-LOM. ** The Hunter's Tribunal is brought into service 5.5 ABY The Battle of Asilay * The ** Met Jack Cronn, Grand Don Luancett the 97th, Ronia Del Vath, Zephyr Tevaneus ** Formation of Crimson Oath Squadron ** The broken cloaking device onboard the Jinxed Starhawk is fixed and installed ** Bota Zi defeats the Great Booam the 37th ** Genos undergoes ancestral recall and learns his true origins ** Joined by Ronia and Zephyr ** Zuda Zorbo joins the New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild and re-joins the crew Kuat Rescue * The New Republic orders the crew to extract a spy whose cover has been blown on Kuat amid an important trade delegation between Kuat and Nemoidians. Rescuing the agent, Reenia, alongside meeting Elayne, made for a clever escape and use of The Jinxed Starhawk's cloaking device. ** Met Elayne Kuat, Reenia Har ** Blaine won The Golden Scyk, which was re-named The Pure Sabacc, then re-named Cloud City Sabacc ** Joined by Elayne and Reenia Daunting Pirates * Shortly after returning with Reenia Har, the New Republic requested a follow-up mission. They wanted Bota Zi to use The Hunter’s Tribunal and his bounty hunting skills to track down the mercenary group responsible for the incident on Kuat. These mercenaries had been preying on transport ships for months and if their organization has decided to expand than it was definitely time for the New Republic to stop them. Bota Zi decided to purchase a large bulk hauler and disguise it as a transport. Renaming the oversized transport to The Haulin’ Oats, he set up his trap for the pirates. Luckily, the pirates took the bait and attacked. Bota Zi led a squad of commandos from inside The Haulin’ Oats and though he almost got one of his team killed through his lack of compassion, he was moderately successful.The space battle was won by Blaine’s proton torpedo shot to the engines from underneath the shields. He crippled the ship and forced the pirates to surrender. Striking a deal with Dashiva, one of the leaders of the pirates, and the clones, Bota Zi was able to make powerful allies and sent the pirate ship, named The Dauntless, to the Mon Cal repair yards ** Met Dashiva Tolian and Clone Trooper Pirates ** Bota paid a million credits to salvage and repair The Dauntless Return to Zaralner * Ronia, the rescued Dark Jedi minion of the Asilay, was plagued with nightmares - wasn’t surprising considering how traumatic her life had been until this point. A few days after the battle with the pirates, Blaine leaves The Hunter’s Tribunal to return to his home planet of Zaralner. About the same time, Ronia’s nightmares got worse and worse, and the vision she’s receiving is getting clearer. She sees a foggy, forest world with much conflict. She sees three shadows in the night, and then three lightsabers igniting. A man steps up them, it’s raining, causing his lightsaber to steam, and then a woman runs out of her house yelling, crying and is decapitated by one of the three. The man yells out savagely and attacks them.Ronia knows that something has to be done, and she knows the force will be able to guide her there. She urges Genos to take her there and to stop the vision from becoming a reality. Guiding the group just outside of a planet’s orbit, where it looks like three small starfighters have completely disabled a much larger, capitol-class space cruiser. Chasing the ships back, they land on a seemingly quiet, backwater planet. While tracking the figures in Ronia’s dream, the young Jensaarai, try to perform a coupe on the leader and leave the planet. This led to fighting and the result was several deaths. ** Blaine's mother, Dinna Hansom is killed ** Blaine begins training with his father and gains a cortosis sword and armor ** Blaine's foot gets chopped off ** Bota acquires a Jensaarai scout ship ** Reenia realizes her force gift is that of Farseeing. Repairs on Yag'Dhul * Blaine, Tal, Bota, Genos, Zorbo, Elayne, and Zephyr stayed on Yag’Dhul for a few days to repair The Haulin’ Oats. In that time period, while Blaine and Zuda decided to gamble at a casino, Genos decided to enter one of the planet’s biggest sports competitions – the Super Speeder race. While Zuda Zorbo and Blaine did in a sense rig the race to help Genos, they unfortunately forgot to bet on him as the winner. This is regarded as one of the great blunders between the two scoundrels. ** Haulin' Oats is repaired ** Genos wins the annual Super Speeder race Mission to Ralltiir * 6 ABY First Contact: Moff Eirhadon * Death Sabbacc on Tatooine * Back in the Service of Hutts * TEST Tatooine Sunburn * TEST 6.5 ABY Tatooine Sunburn * No Disintegrations! * Smuggler's Alliance 7 ABY The Corporate Sector * The Invisible War * 8 ABY Welcome Back * The Long Goodbye * 8.5 ABY The Endless Dawn * The Auction Hall of X * Republic Commandoes Hail, Republica! Rodian Rescue 9 ABY Heroes of the Empire In the Ruins of the Second Death Star The Blackhole Collective Black Market Ops Thrawn Campaign: Defense of Ibis 10 ABY Battle of Jakku Category:Timeline